Goodnight sweet girl
by Morbidmuch
Summary: 22/7-08: RE-WRITTEN. Songfic. Will’s feelings about Elizabeth after he sees her kiss Jack in DMC. Set to the song Goodnight Sweet girl by Ghost of the robot.


Will looked down while he carved with his father's knife in Tia Dalma's table. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. He looked over at Elizabeth as she sat in silence, a tear falling down her face. He looked down at the knife again, and wondered where it all had gone wrong. She loved Jack, he knew it.

_Are we done for now__,  
or is this for good,  
will there be something in time?  
With us there should._

He accepted that she was no longer his, and that she had given her heart away, because he would always love her. He had faith in her, that she would do what was right for her, to make her happy. That's what he wanted, for her to be happy. She would always be the one he loved, nothing could change that. Still, it pained him to see her suffer. _  
_

_Only girl for me is you  
there can be no other one  
if I didn't have faith  
I would come undone_

He looked over at her again, and found her still in tears. All he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and make everything okay again, but he couldn't. Because she was no longer his. She looked up at him, and Will looked down, avoiding her stare. He knew all the promise her eyes give, and he wondered if it was all for him.

_So much promise in your eyes  
seems that I can only see  
it always makes me wonder  
if you save it all for me  
_

He just wanted to love her, and for her to love him back. Was that too much to ask? He didn't know when they had started to fall apart, or why.

_Maybe you do  
Maybe you don't  
Maybe you should  
__probably won't...  
_

Then he thought of Jack. There had always been a certain attraction between Elizabeth and Jack; Will had known it for a long time, and he felt for Elizabeth, who was in such pain.

_  
There will be other guys  
__who will whisper in your ear  
Say they'll take away you sadness  
and your fears  
_

And then he thought of James Norrington. He had been the perfect match for Elizabeth. He had been rich, had a high post and he could have secured for her safety. If Norrington really loved Elizabeth, or ever had, was a question that wouldn't be answered.

_They may be kind and true  
__they may be good for you  
but they'll never care for you  
more than I do  
_

Elizabeth could always count on him. Will would always be there for her, even if they were just friends. He would always be there for her when she needed him. If she needed him. She probably didn't, she'd always been very independent. Now that he came to think about it, he wasn't sure if she had ever needed him. He wondered, was it the excitement taht had drawn her to him? After all, it was only after his act of piracy that she had chosen him over Norrington. Maybe it was that she saw him as a pirate. She had said it herself, almost anyway. _'No, he's a pirate'._ Almost the second that he thought it, he dismissed the thought. It wasn't possible. If all she wanted was a pirate, she wouldn't have been with him for all this time. It had almost over a year since he confessed his love for her, and she had seemed as in love as he was.

_  
I'll be always there  
__there to the end  
I can't do much  
but be your one true friend  
_

Tia Dalma had just presented the idea to them. To sail to the end of the world and back to bring back Jack, and Will would do it. Not for Jack, he couldn't care less about him, but for Elizabeth. So that he could see a smile on her face again, to see her be happy. He would do it all. He would die for her, go back to life, and die again if it meant that she would be safe. He would do it all. For her. For the love of his life.

_To the end  
__through the end  
our lives to spend  
with each other till the end  
of time...  
_

"I thought I'd find you here,"

Will turned around and saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway, the tears dry, and with a small smile on her face. "You were looking for me?"

She nodded and walked to stand next to him, her arms hugging herself. She stared out into the night, and Will tore his eyes from her, and looked out over the water which looked so dark and deceiving in the moonlight.

"I killed him," She said suddenly, and Will looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I backed him up against the mast, and cuffed him there. It was him the Kraken was after, not the ship, not us. I'm not sorry for what I did; I did what I had to do." She looked up at him, and Will moved closer to her.

"I thought…" His voice trailed off and he looked away, and she looked at him, a surprised look in her eyes.

"You though I loved him,"

Will looked back at her, and nodded slightly.

"I don't. I love you Will, I though you knew that,"

He turned so that he was facing her, and she did the same. "I couldn't be sure, you acted strange, and when I saw the kiss…" He was interrupted when she kissed him, and when they broke apart, she was smiling again.

"Have I convinced you yet?"

Will grinned and circled his arms around her waist. "No, I think you need to convince me some more." She smiled and they kissed again, with a promise of love and devotion, no matter what the future would bring.

_  
Still see the promise in your eyes  
And __still wonder if it's for me  
But I know it's still there  
Even when you sleep  
So I say, good night sweet girl_

THE END


End file.
